justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Beauty And A Beat
"Beauty And A Beat" 'by ''Justin Bieber featuring Nicki Minaj ''is featured on ''Just Dance 4, Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance 2015 (as a DLC) and Just Dance Now. Dancer The dancer is a man, who is wearing a blue stone-wash jeans, a blue button-up shirt, and a sleeveless vest jacket. His hair is styled in the same way Justin Bieber wore his hair in 2012. He wears leather black boots, and a yellow glove. When the electro part begins, his shirt changes from blue to dark yellow, also his glove which changes from gold to dark orange. The dancer resembles a young teenager. Background The background is a night time city with stars shooting around. The avatar is dancing on a light up ground in the high sky. When the electro part begins, the background turns into a kind of bokeh lights and yellow lines patterns. Gold Moves There are a total of 4 '''Gold Moves '''in the routine; in Just Dance 4, there are 5 '''Gold Moves: Gold Moves 1 and 2 Right arm moves forward and down slowly. (On "All I need") Gold Move 3: '''Arms bounce outward. (On "Body rock" after Nicki Minaj's verse) '''Gold Move 4: Right arm is bent and near the head. (Right before that verse ends) Note that this is only counted as a gold move on Just Dance 4. Gold Move 5: 'Right arm moves straight and up. This is the final move of the routine. baabgm12.png|1st & 2nd Gold Move baabgm3.png|3rd Gold Move baabgm4.png|4th Gold Move (Only in Just Dance 4) baabgm5.png|5th Gold Move Mashup ''Beauty And A Beat ''has a Mashup that is unlocked through normal play on the Wii but is unlocked through Uplay awards on the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3 and Wii U. Dancers *'Beauty and a Beat (JD4) *Moves Like Jagger (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *'Beauty and a Beat (JD4)' *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock n' Roll (Will Take You to the Mountain) (JD4) *Ring My Bell (JD) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *S.O.S (JD2) *Forget You (JD3) *E.T (JD3) *Idealistic (JD2) *A Little Less Conversation (JD) *'Beauty and a Beat (JD4)' *Good Feeling (Extreme) (JD4) *It's Raining Men (JD2) *What You Waiting For (JD3) *Hot N Cold (JD) *Viva Las Vegas (JD2) *Only Girl (In The World) (JD3) *Barbra Streisand (JD3) *'Beauty and a Beat (JD4)' *Hey Boy Hey Girl (JD3) *Rock N Roll (Will Take You To The Mountain) (JD4) *'Beauty and a Beat (JD4)' Puppet Master Mode Beauty And A Beat ''has a Puppet Master Mode available on the Wii U. Here are the captions in order of appearance: * '''Beauty And A Beat' * Lean/Pointing Queen/Sporty Clap/Snappy Dresser * Going Nowhere/Puppet Pulse/Let Go/Glitter Point * Grunge/Seesaw/Fly Away/Miami Waves * Sweep The Floor/Swinging Snap/Crazy Pin-Up/Point To The Future * Nerdy Swing/Waving Queen/Open Up/Open Your Heart * Fitness Wave/Nurse Wave/OVNI/Glitter Circle * Mod's Swim/Neon Flex/Spanish Groove/Exorcise * Comb Your Hair/Step Clap/Afro Swing/Glitter Star * Shake It/Puppet/Watch Out/Goofy Skipping * Hands 'N' Hips/Duck Dance/Party Whip/Vitamin C * Chick Dance/Mexican Guns/Punch 'N' Stomp/Cyber Man * Locomotion/Flying Farmer/80's Twist/Bouncer * Cheerlader's Punch/Night Nurse/Pin-Up Kick/Hypnotic Hands * Move Your Body/Hand Flick/Kilimanajaro/Wing It * Barking Mad/Whip 'N' Throw/Glam Swing/Relax * Locker Room/Storm Star/Not Human/Future Girl * Back To Blue/Out The Grave/Be Free/Windmill * Mod Star/Farmer's Jig/Action Movie/Get Gone * Cheer Snap/Neon Push/So Strange/Treadmill * Tribal Pose/Jazzy Push/Galactic Pulse/Power Circle * Hammer Time/Weather Girl/Crazy Drive/Headbang * Pec Push/Snap It Up/Chosen/Dub Step * You/Emergency/Hippie Swim/Heel Jump * Dude Twist/Tex Mex Rodeo/Feel Good/Heart Throb * Seatbelt/Double Wind Up/Afro Swing/Cyber Run * Rolling Punch/Rain Boots/Slap It/Moves Like A Star * Macho Lasso/Arm Pulse/Mime Box/Tear It Up * Gangsta Snap/Jazz Legs/Voodoo/Shuffling * Beauty And A Beat Battle Beauty And A Beat ''has a battle against Call Me Maybe. For the battle, click here. Appearances in Mashups ''Beauty And A Beat ''appears in the following Mashups: * 4x4 '(Best of JD4)' * Bailando '(Let's Rock!)' * Feel So Right * Flashdance ... What a Feeling * Just Dance * Prince Ali * She Wolf (Falling to Pieces) * #thatPOWER Captions ''Beauty And A Beat ''appears in Puppet/Party Master Modes. Here are the captions attributed to his dance moves: * Dig It * Emotion Overdose * Feel The Beat * From The Inside * For You * Knocking Hand * Pump Up Boy * Rocker Mime * Side Beat * Staggered Waves * Talking To Me? * Trendy Slide * What's Up Trivia * "B***hes" and "wiener" are censored, since wiener is a slang for a man's penis, as Nicki Minaj usually swears in her songs. However, "wiener" can still be briefly heard. ** Strangely, "buns" (which was censored in[[ California Gurls| ''California Gurls]]) isn't censored, but in Nicki Minaj's verse, "buns" refers to the buttocks. * This is the first Justin Bieber song in the series. It is succeeded by ''#thatPOWER'' on Just Dance 2014. * If the Mashup had Gold Moves, it would contain 7 gold moves: two from ''Ring My Bell'', two from [[E.T.|''E.T.]], two from [[Hot n Cold|''Hot n Cold]] and one from Beauty And A Beat. * This is Nicki Minaj's first song in the series. It is followed by ''Super Bass'', ''Pound The Alarm'', ''Starships'' and Bang Bang. *In a promotional video by Ubisoft, Justin Bieber surprised his fans, who were playing his song and he got to dance to his song. *As a DLC on Just Dance 2014 onward, the dancer's shirt is teal when selecting it, but not in the routine. *In Just Dance 2014, Just Dance 2015 and Just Dance Now, the fourth gold move from the previous game is removed, and a few more moves are counted for while the dancer punches downward. *In the lyrics at one of Nicki's lines it says "Selener" instead of "Selena," and the line "Eh eh eh" is added. *In the Mashup, the dancer from extreme version of ''Good Feeling'' doesn't have black skin during such a part of his routine, like he has in original. * On Just Dance 2014, Just Dance Wii U, and Just Dance 2015, whenever a dancer loads for each song, the silhouette of this dancer is shown before the actual dancer is finished loading. ** In Just Dance 2014 and Just Dance Wii U, when simply viewing a song, sometimes his silhouette appears instead of the dancer. * The song's title is a pun on ''Beauty and the Beast''.'' * The shirt is glowing blue in the classic mode, plain blue in the battle mode and teal in the menu of Just Dance 2014. * The avatar in Just Dance 2015 looks different than the one in Just Dance 2014. * Like in [[Livin' la Vida Loca|''Livin' la Vida Loca]], the classic ''Super Bass'' dancer appears on the classic card. The difference is that here, the dancer is in the menu. This is a rare glitch and it happens only on the Xbox 360. Gallery beautyandabeatjd4.jpg|Beauty And A Beat in Just Dance 4 beautyandabeatjd2014.jpg|Beauty And A Beat in Just Dance 2014 beautyandabeatdlc.jpg|Beauty And A Beat beauty-beat.jpg BeautyAndABeatShape1.png|The dance on the menu Hard4.png beautyandabeatdancer.jpg|The dancer SH.PNG|Silhouettes which look like the dancer IMG_2014-09-15_03-08-27.jpeg|The dancer replacing Maria's dancer. note it says jd5 behind him. Beauty And A Beat Dancer.png|Dancer Glitch proof .jpg|This picture shows the proof for the glitch Beautyandabeatavatar.JPG IMG 0046 (1).png|Avatar Baabpictosprites.png beautyandabeatmenu.png beautyandabeatmashupmenu.png BeautyMU.png|Mashup beautyandabeatextract1.PNG Screenshot_2015-01-28-23-24-01.jpg|Just Dance Now BeautyAndABeatinactive.png BeautyAndABeatactive.png Beauty And An Opener.png BAAB Menu.png beautyandabeat jd14 mashup.PNG|The dancer in the Just Dance 2014 Mash Up background banner (2).png boxartlg.jpg Videos File:Justin Bieber - Beauty And A Beat ft. Nicki Minaj File:Just Dance 4 - Beauty And A Beat - 5* Stars-0 File:Choreography - 5* Stars-1414337165 File:Just dance 4 beauty and a beat puppet master 2nd version File:Just Dance 2014 Just Dance 4Beauty and a Beat, Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj (DLC avril) 5* File:Beauty And A Beat - Justin Bieber ft. Nicki Minaj Just Dance 2015-0 File:Just_Dance_Now_-_Beauty_And_A_Beat Category:Songs Category:Solo Songs Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Songs with censored words Category:Just Dance 2014 DLC Category:Songs with Puppet master modes Category:2010's Category:Pop Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 4 Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Hard Songs Category:EDM Songs Category:DLC's Category:Just Dance 2015 DLC's Category:Recycled DLCs Category:Songs with glitches Category:Songs in Just Dance 2015 Category:Solo Males Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2015 Category:Songs with battles Category:Just Dance 2014 Recycled DLCs Category:Rap Elements Category:Songs in Just Dance Now